


Did you mourn?

by let_us_have_dinner



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_us_have_dinner/pseuds/let_us_have_dinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all did.<br/>Short poem based on a tumblr post I can no longer find the link for..<br/>I HAVE FOUND THE LINK.<br/>http://let-us-have-dinner.tumblr.com/post/37920041522/ooo-nicefeathers-nerdofchaos-sococoa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you mourn?

The post I based the poem on (I TAKE NO CREDIT IN THESE IMAGES AND DO NOT KNOW WHO MADE THE COMIC):

With Midgard at my disposal.  
I may finally be able to go back,  
Back to the side of my father.  
"You make a fine king." he will say.  
And dear brother Thor will be proud of me

"You have worked hard, Loki." and  
"You really deserved it" they will say.  
I will be the Asgard king.  
I will be an Odinson.  
I would have been an Odinson.

"We are so proud of you, Loki"  
"Loki." echoes in my mind.  
My eyes open to a familiar ceiling.  
I remember being beaten by a monster.  
No. I am the monster.

My eyes close as a tear rolls down my cheek.  
Father, I have failed you again.  
And I was so close to forgiveness.  
"Did you mourn?"  
"We all did."


End file.
